Steal Styles
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Inspired by Kim Possible episode Kimitation Nation. Pls, read and review


**STEAL STYLES**

"Out of all the villains, why did I have to go after _him_?" Draco grumbled into the communicator built into his helmet.

"_Other than Robin, you're the best racer for the job_," was the reply he received from the other end. It was Shadow.

"Hai, I understand, but Ding Dong Daddy?" Draco said with a sigh but then accelerated. "But for an antique hotrod, it sure is fast."

Draco was going after Ding Dong Daddy along the streets of Jump City. Riding on his Jet Slinger, he continued to chase after the reckless driver.

"Think you can take on Daddy, then you're just a dumb kiddo!" DDD laughed as he pressed a button marked 'oil slick' and old spilt from the back. "Time to give you the slip!"

Draco grinned under his helmet, "Not going to happen." He twisted the controls slightly and the wheels of the vehicle spun onto their sides as the side thrusters activated, allowing him to hover harmlessly. "Nice try but no dice!"

DDD growled and then went around the bend, followed by Draco. Both of them, however, were headed for an auditorium.

An auditorium hosting the year's Downloaded Music Awards.

Elsa Cleeg, famous fashion critic, sat in the audience, bored out of her mind. She needed something, anything, new for the season and fast and was just looking around along with her two male assistants for something, anything that was original!

She would soon get her wish.

There was loud crash from the side wall as Ding Dong Daddy drove through, scaring the audience. However, well timed laser shots destroyed his two back wheels and he spun out of control before he crashed into a wall.

Draco rolled in slowly as he jumped off the Jet Slinger, his gun now in its holster. He removed his helmet, ran a hand through his black and red hair and fixed his goggles over his eyes as he grinned. "Who's the dumb kiddo, now?"

Ding Dong Daddy growled and pulled a large wrench before charging at Draco. Draco dodged to the side and continued avoiding the swings of Ding Dong Daddy. When the large villain aimed for Draco's head, the young Knight of Dragon's grabbed his wrist and squeezed. Ding Dong Daddy was forced to drop his wrench which was being levitated by Draco.

"Oyasumi nasai, Ding Dong Daddy," Draco said in mock sweetness before he swung the wrench into Ding Dong Daddy's face, breaking his nose and also knocking him out. Satisfied, he restrained the villain in a block of ice before walking over to his car and pulling out a briefcase. "They just never learn." Suddenly, seeing flashes, Draco found himself getting his photo taken by reporters who had come to do a story on the awards ceremony and Draco blushed, "Ano…" He wasn't used to this kind of attention; his mom was.

Elsa Cleeg walked through the crowd and asked, "Who are you?"

Draco just pointed to himself and replied proudly, "Draco of the Teen Titans!"

Elsa's eyes were going over Draco's uniform. The black muscle shirt with red straps really accentuated his figure and the slacks were stylish along with the boots. The padding on the knees was cool and the jacket just added to the level of cool the set of clothing had.

THIS would be the next big thing since Kimstyle!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later…

Jinx was watching 'The Style File' on TV out of boredom. There was really very little to do other than train. Her boyfriend, Draco, was taking a cruise around the obstacle course on one of his bikes. To him it was like a motor-cross circuit. She had seen him go around it once but even she had her limits when he decided to go 5 more laps. She loved him, definitely, but he wanted to be like the Riders so much that it was…unhealthy.

When the new 'style' on The Style File came up on screen, Jinx's eyes went wide and she spat out her drink, choking on a bit of it. As soon as that happened, Draco had walked in and jumped over the couch to see what was wrong. He didn't need to ask anything as she pointed at the screen.

"No…way…" he spoke in disbelief.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat choked on her sandwich as her eyes were glued to the TV. She screeched, "NANI!!!???"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the Titans were now watching the TV and had their eyes switching from the screen to Draco. Draco had his face in his hands and groaned, "How did this happen?"

"Well, look at the bright side," Beast Boy said reassuringly.

"Which is?" Draco questioned. Beast boy scratched his head.

"Don't know," he shrugged, "Haven't thought that far yet."

"You never do," Raven added.

"Well, somehow, your uniform has ended up becoming the latest trend in modern fashion," Shadow said analytically.

"No, you think?" Draco retorted cynically.

"Looks like changing your look really paid off," Mortuary said until he realized something. "You are getting paid for this right?"

Draco just shrugged in response.

On the screen was Elsa Cleeg, dressed in a copy for Draco's uniform and reviewing the new look, "And, boys and girls, anybody can wear this new 'Draco Style', inspired by Draco, a member of the famous Teen Titans."

"That's the woman I saw when I caught Ding Dong Daddy!" Draco said in recognition.

"Well, at least your name is in it," Cyborg commented. "And she did give you credit."

"Not helping, Cyborg," Draco said depressingly.

"Well, think of it this way, kid," Pluto said, trying to put a positive spin on this, "Imitation is the greatest form of flattery."

"I don't feel so flattered."

Starfire looked starry eyed and said quickly; "I must quickly get to the Mall of Shopping!" she quickly flew out.

"Wait for me, Star!" Blackfire flew after her.

Robin and Pluto stared at the two alien girls as they flew out the door and the Dog Knight said, "Well, it's not going to be hard to guess where they'll be going."

"Knowing how much they like to shop, even Beast Boy can guess," Raven joked.

"Hey!" Beast Boy snapped.

"Girls will be girls," Robin said with a smile. "They sure love to shop."

Terra tried to put in another positive spin, "Well, maybe this will blow over in a few weeks."

"_Weeks_?" Draco gave her a look. "_That _long?"

"And, well, you did make this look famous," Beast Boy added.

"I don't care about that, Beast Boy!" Draco snapped.

"I think you should be worried about your sister," Shadow said. "She is jealous of you and when she finds out about this…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade, Grant, Cathy and Rose watched as Kat began screaming and slicing to pieces practice dummies that had her brother's face stuck on them.

"She must've seen the latest edition of The Style File," Grant said.

"And how does _that_ explain her reaction?" Slade questioned and got a magazine from Cathy. He read it and responded, "Oh, I see."

"Remember how jealous she gets around her brother, daddy," Rose reminded, "And now this, it's not really helping."

"I happen to have bought one for myself," Grant said, earning stares. "What? It's for guys _and_ girls."

Kat screamed out something unintelligible but most of them were curse words so Rose had to cover the young mutant's ears.

"How long until she stops?" Slade asked. "Those practice dummies aren't cheap and-" more dummy parts flew through the air. "And she goes through 50 in a day, and that's when her mood is good."

"Knowing Kitty-Kat, daddy," Rose said. "You might need to sacrifice a few of your android soldiers."

"I see…" Slade was starting to remember why he regretted having Kat as his apprentice, even if she was loyal, cruel, sadistic and evil…but her temper was worst that his and that was saying something.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have returned!" Starfire announced as she came through the door with Blackfire. Both alien girls sported copies of Draco's uniform now. Draco's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Wait till it blows over, huh?" Draco asked cynically. "How long does it usually take until a style goes dead?"

"A few weeks, or months sometimes" Jinx said. Draco fell on the floor, on his back.

"Good, I'll just lie here until then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later…

Draco was out incognito, in his civilian persona of Ryuki with a wig on that looked like his old hairstyle before his change. He was dressed in a red t-shirt with blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt under it. Clothing Stores were selling clothing similar to his uniform and he saw that a lot of teens, male and female alike, mostly female, were wearing them. He sighed; this was getting worst.

From the latest edition of 'The Style File', Elsa Cleeg reported that 'Draco Style' or 'The Draco Look' had swept across the nation and maybe going international. It felt weird. Seeing models, male and female alike, displaying his clothes was just weird and he had lived through a lot of weird things and gotten used to them.

Walking by a store selling wigs, Ryuki took a few steps back to see several wigs that looked just like his own hair; black and messy with red streaks. In fact, he actually saw someone dressed in his uniform and wearing the wig to look like him. All this person was missing were the goggles. Oh, wait, forget that. Someone who looked like a clone of him, down to the goggles had just passed him by.

His DRA-Phone was ringing so he took it off his belt and spoke into it. "Moshi moshi?"

"_Hey, Leo_," the person on the other end replied. He knew the voice too well.

"Kim? Oh, it's good to hear from you. Let me put you on the screen." Ryuki pressed the button to display Kim. She was with Ron at Bueno Nacho. "Konnichiwa, Ron, Kim." He noticed the little mole rat. "Rufus."

"_Hey, Leo_," Ron waved, using Ryuki's nickname. Rufus waved too.

"So, why did you call?" Ryuki asked.

"_Well, we've heard what happened_," Kim said, "_And seen it. It's getting crazy here in Middleton too. Believe me; I know how it feels when someone steals your style._"

"You do?" Ryuki asked.

"_It_ _happened to Kim too. Remember the 'Kimstyle' craze a few years back?_" Ron said.

"Kimstyle? Wait, does this have anything to do with that Elsa Cleeg person?" Team Possible nodded. "Wonderful," Ryuki said sarcastically. Suddenly, he heard a familiar ringing sound. "Now?" He spoke into the phone, "Sumimasen, Ron, Kim, Rufus, but duty calls. Ja ne!" He turned off his phone and went to find the nearest mirror that was not out in public.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco, riding his Knightrider, jumped out of the mirror and into the Mirror Dimension. He saw now monsters but instead his sister waiting for him with her arms crossed.

"Onee-chan," Draco said, surprised to see her.

"We need to talk," Copycat said. "It's about this 'Draco Style' fad."

"I did not agree to it," Draco told her. "It just happened."

"I know that, but seeing a lot of people dressed up like you is getting really…annoying," she growled.

"So, what do you propose to do?" he asked. "You're not going to sic your monsters on Elsa Cleeg, are you?"

"The thought had crossed my mind but I doubt my monsters would enjoy eating her. They do have _some_ good taste in what they eat."

"Hai," Draco nodded in agreement. "So, what do you wish to do?"

"I'm still in the planning stages," said Copycat, "But it involves breaking and entering."

"Where?"

"Elsa Cleeg's office," Copycat said with a purr.

"I won't let you hurt her, onee-chan," Draco said with clenched fists.

"I'm not going to hurt her…" Copycat purred, "I have a different plan in mind, but I need your help."

Copycat then explained her plan to her twin brother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsa Cleeg was going over her ratings and smiled. Draco Style had swept the nation. It felt good for people to listen to her views of fashion to see what was hot and not, in or out. She suddenly heard strange ringing sound. She stared at her computer monitor and shrieked in fright as a black and red armor clad figure leapt out of the screen and over her head. It was Copycat!

"Who-who are you?" Elsa stammered as she pressed a button on her intercom, "Security!"

"Oh, I've already dealt with them," Copycat purred as she stalked over to Elsa, her prey.

"What do you want?" Elsa questioned, backing away, sweat beading down her face.

"I want you to stop your promotion of 'Draco Style'," Copycat demanded, disgusted by the term. Elsa blinked.

"That's it?" Elsa questioned, confused. Copycat threw a fashion magazine with a female model wearing a copy of Draco's uniform on the table.

"It annoys and disgusts me. Let's just say that seeing his style being promoted has caused me to lose my lunch." She tossed the magazine in the air and then slashed it to bits.

"And what if I don't?" Elsa Cleeg said in defiance. Copycat brandished her claws in a threatening manner.

"Then I'll carve a new smile onto your face," Copycat hissed. But, suddenly, a red, black and silver blur burst out of the computer screen. It was Draco! "Draco! What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from carrying out a nefarious scheme!" Draco shouted out heroically. Elsa blinked at the armor clad person. _This_ was Draco?

"Well, then, let's dance!" Copycat lunged and Draco caught her wrist as she swung her claws before a fist met her faceplate. She staggered back and performed a roundhouse that he ducked under before he retaliated with a sweep kick that knocked her off balance. She flipped back to her feet and delivered an uppercut that sent Draco stumbling back.

Elsa couldn't tear her eyes away. She just stood frozen, watching the fight in morbid interest. As both of the armored warriors swung their fists, they left each other open and their fists slammed into each other with explosive force. Elsa winced at the sound of 'CRACK!' and watched as both of them were sent sailing as their armor shattered.

Draco was still wearing the uniform Elsa had promoted and as for Copycat…

She was wearing a sleeveless black crop top with black leather pants and black knee high boots with buckles and straps on them and spiked steel toes. Around her waist was a belt with Slade's insignia on it and her whip attached to it. She also wore wrist length black gloves with clawed fingertips and her hair was braided. She still wore her black bow ribbon and her goggles over her eyes.

Elsa Cleeg's eyes sparkled.

Copycat then did something shocking. She ran for the window and jumped through it, shattering it before she fell to the ground below. ALPHA caught her and the two flew away.

Draco went over to check on Elsa Cleeg. "Cleeg-san, are you alright?" he asked her. Elsa nodded her head.

"I'm fabulous, Draco," she said with a smile.

"Did she hurt you?" he asked.

"No, just demanded that I stop promoting 'Draco Style'."

"Will you?" he asked.

"Only if I find something even more stylish and I just found it!" Elsa smiled widely.

"Well, I'm glad I could help. Sayonara," he went over to the window, "I'll help pay for that," and then leapt out to land on his Jet Slinger and flying off.

Elsa called her assistants, "I just found the NEXT HOTTEST style of the season!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later…

Kat was happy. Why? Well, Draco Style had lost its popularity so no one was going to copy it anymore for some reason or another. This meant that she no longer had to see 'clones' of her brother walking around in his clothes.

Kat, still in her uniform, was watching TV with Cathy and Rose. "Let's see what's on the next Style File," Rose said as she flipped the channel.

Kat's eyes widened as did Rose and Cathy's.

"NANI!!!???" Kat screeched in shock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and the Titans were watching this too.

"I was inspired to create this in my office by a shocking turn of events," Elsa reported. Behind her was a woman modeling a perfect duplicate of the clothes Kat had worn when she had attacked Elsa.

"Shocking turn of events, huh?" Shadow chuckled in amusement. He gave Draco a look, "Why do I think you were somehow involved?"

Draco said, "Well, onee-chan got her wish and no one is wearing my uniform anymore." He stretched and rested his arms behind his head. "Life is good."

"Aw, man!" Beast Boy whined. "Draco Style is not cool anymore!?" Beast Boy was wearing a copy of Draco's uniform.

"I must venture to the Mall of Shopping!" Starfire announced.

"Me too! See ya!" Blackfire said as she followed after her sister.

"You know, that _does_ look good…" Jinx admitted.

"Jinxy-chan, not you too…" Draco groaned.

"Hey, I got good taste," she then smirked flirtatiously, "And speaking of taste, I haven't had my taste of my favorite flavor."

"What is it?" he asked, confused and then she stole a kiss from him. "Hey!"

"You, silly!" Jinx giggled, licking her lips. "Can I have another one, please?"

Draco smiled and said, "Sure," before leaning down to capture her lips with his.

"Get a room, you two!" Robin shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was inspired by that Kim Possible episode 'Kimitation Nation'. I just decided to do this oneshot on a whim. How did you like it? Please, read and review.


End file.
